cauchemars
by Straw Heart
Summary: Porque todo lo que quiere es una noche de sueño completa, sin tener que despertarse por sus propios gritos. Eso es tan película de terror de los noventas.


Bonjour à tous! Llevaba días con esta idea en mi cabeza, espero que la disfruten. Si les agrada, se aprecia el feedback. Si no les gusta... Tambien! Siempre es bueno recivre reviews jojojo.

Disfruten!

.

* * *

.

_L'amour est le plus beau des rêves et le pire des cauchemars._

_._

Es extraño morir en brazos de una misma.

Es más extraño aún haber muerto para protegerse a sí misma.

El conocimiento de la propia mortalidad es tan terrible, que la mayoría de la gente prefiere no pensar en ello. Es en realidad un mecanismo de defensa para poder funcionar. Ser obligada a experimentarlo en su propia piel, con sus propios ojos no es algo que se pueda superar tan fácilmente –ella lo intenta, por supuesto; lo último que quiere es preocupar a sus compañeros.

Pero tal vez es por eso que Lucy llevaba días sin poder dormir una noche completa sin despertarse por sus propios gritos, lo cual en si mismo es bastante terrible. ¿Escuchar una voz mientras duermes? Malo y totalmente de película de terror. ¿Escucharse a sí mismo? Perturbador.

La pesadilla (no quiere pensar que son sus recuerdos, no cuando acaba de vivirla de nuevo) es tan recurrente ya que no ha podido dormir bien en las últimas semanas y Lucy se siente _tan cansada_.

Se sentó en su cama, incapaz de seguir recostada, su mano sobre su pecho tratando de calmar su corazón. Sus pensamientos seguían dispersos, se percató con una pequeña parte de su atención. Tratando de distraerse a sí misma escaneo con sus ojos su habitación, limpiando sus lágrimas con su mano derecha.

La esquina de su pared estaba arañada, se percató. A la altura de Happy.

– Maldito gato – murmuró, su voz ronca.

¿Debería de arreglarlo mañana?

Era muy noche para estar haciendo reparaciones.

_Una mano izquierda, _su mano izquierda_, cayendo al suelo, sin vida_.

Lucy se levantó y fue a la cocina a buscar un poco de resanador que tenía guardado para esos casos.

.

Su mano izquierda cayendo al suelo.

Su propia sangre manchando el suelo y sus manos cuando hizo presión para tratar de detener el sangrado.

Un último suspiro.

Gritos.

Gritos.

Lucy abrió sus ojos, sudor frío corriendo por su cuerpo, su garganta ardiendo de dolor.

El eco de su voz resonando en la habitación.

Y en su techo había una marca de humedad..

Lucy se levantó decidida a encontrar un libro con indicaciones de cómo reparar su techo.

.

Sus propios ojos, aún si no eran los de ella, mirándola de frente con desesperación.

– Yo solo quería vivir más aventuras juntos.

Sangre corriendo de su boca, sus ojos, su nariz.

– Más tiempo, solo pido más tiempo.

Lágrimas sangrientas manchando sus mejillas.

– Y él, solo pido un poco más para él, para nosotros…

Natsu, _roto_ delante de ella. Su cuerpo en una posición que no debería ser posible, como una marioneta a la que le cortaron los hilos y la dejaron caer.

(Esos no eran su recuerdos, esos no eran sus recuerdos).

_Gritos_.

Tal vez debería avanzarle un poco más a su novela.

.

Su cuerpo convulsionándose bajo sus manos.

Su última respiración.

No hay tiempo.

_Gritos_.

¿Hace cuánto que no lavaba su baño?

.

– Tienes que hablar con alguien, Lu-chan – los grandes ojos cafés de Levy la miraron con preocupación.

– Estoy hablando contigo.

– Sí, pero tal vez deberías hablar con alguien profesional.

Lucy terminó su café (cuarto de la mañana y contando) y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa forzada.

– Creo que voy a hacer una misión. Necesito pagar mi renta.

– ¡Pero, Lu-chan…!

– Nos vemos después, Levy-chan.

Lucy tomó una petición del tablero rápidamente, jalo a un inocente Natsu que estaba atragantándose con lo que parecía ser un muslo de avestruz (los pavos no son tan grandes) y salió corriendo del gremio, arrastrando a su víctima de la bufanda.

–¡Espérenme! – lloro Happy, volando detrás de ellos – ¡Lucy malaaaaaaaa!

.

El sueño era diferente, en el aspecto de que ahora el castillo eran ruinas a su alrededor.

El fuego incendiaba la ciudad, o lo que quedara de ella. El aroma a carne quemada en el ambiente.

Más que ver, sintió la magia atravesar su pecho, destrozar su corazón en pedazos.

– ¿Luce?

Miró su pecho destrozado, la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo y cubriéndola completamente.

"_No puede ser, no puede ser_".

– ¡Luce!

Tan pronto no.

¡Todavía tenía tanto que hacer!

Tanto por qué vivir, tantas experiencias

Y él.

Él.

– ¡LUCY!

Lucy abrió sus ojos de golpe, encontrándose de frente –y demasiado cerca– con los ojos verdes de Natsu. Se encontraba inclinado sobre ella encima de la cama, y probablemente se acababa de meter a su habitación porque la ventana seguía abierta.

– ¿Natsu?

– ¿Estás bien? Estabas gritando.

– Natsu... – Sin pensarlo, Lucy lo abrazo con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

Natsu la miró sorprendido, (honestamente había esperado que lo pateara fuera de su cama) pero la abrazo de vuelta, sujetándola contra su cuerpo.

– ¿Luce? ¿Está todo bien?

Ella no respondió.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a mojar su piel.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron así. Lucy sollozando contra su cuello desnudo, Natsu apretándola contra si con fuerza.

En un momento, Natsu se acostó en la cama, llevándose a Lucy consigo y acurrucándose a su alrededor. Lucy no dijo nada, solo se apretó más contra su cuerpo, dejando ningún espacio entre ellos.

Eventualmente se debieron dormir, Lucy supuso.

No tuvo más pesadillas esa noche.

Cuando despertó, el sol estaba demasiado alto en el cielo para seguir siendo de mañana y Natsu ya no estaba, así que no pudo evitar preguntase si fue un sueño también.

(Excepto que el espacio junto a ella olía a Natsu y puede o no que se haya acostado boca abajo, nariz pegada al colchón para olerlo mientras dormía un poco más).

.

Su última respiración.

Su propia voz gritándose que no la soltará. Que se moviera del camino. Que protegiera el futuro. Que lo salvará.

Su mano cayendo al suelo sin vida.

_Gritos._

_Gritos y_…

Dos brazos enroscándose alrededor de su cintura y jalándola contra un pecho duro.

– Todo está bien Luce. Ya estoy aquí.

Todo se volvió negro.

No soñó más esa noche.

.

Lucy se despertó.

Fue extraño, decidió. Un momento estaba dormitando y al siguiente se encontró completamente despierta. Lo primero que registró fue que su techo –sin goteras, muchas gracias– se encontraba iluminado. Su garganta se sentía bien. De hecho, toda ella se sentía bien. Como si hubiera dormido por primera vez desde hace quien sabe cuándo.

Después se dio cuenta de que su cama se encontraba más caliente de lo normal. Y alguien estaba roncando.

Un vistazo relevó cabello rosa.

Y una bola de pelos azules a los pies de la cama.

– ¿Natsu? – murmuró, un poco atolondrada por el sueño

Y la estaba abrazándo.

Lucy se quedó un momento en silencio, sonrojada, no sabiendo que hacer. Por un lado, era completamente impropia la manera en la que estaban dormidos, el pecho de Natsu contra su espalda (¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?) Y su pierna entre las de ella. _Y estaba bastante segura de que su mano estaba tocando sus pechos, maldito pervertido_.

Pero por otro lado, se sentía bien. Como si hubiera dormido toda la noche. Sin, ya saben, gritar o llorar o sentir un maldito paro cardíaco_ o verse a sí misma y a sus amigos morir una y otra vez_.

"_No es como que me iba a casar de blanco, de todas maneras_" razonó. Volar desnuda delante de toda la ciudad y siete putos dragones tiende a arruinarla a una. Estaba bastante segura que alguien tomó fotos.

De todas maneras tenía que hacer algo con esa mano. Lucy se volteó dentro de los brazos de Natsu, su rostro quedando contra su pecho, su pierna encima de las de él.

Su mano derecha, la que tenía su marca, la posó sobre el corazón de Natsu. No pudo evitar el suspiro que salió de sus labios, al sentirlo fuerte y constante debajo de su mano.

Sintiendo una sensación de felicidad indescriptible, Lucy se volvió a dormir.

.

Lucy se despertó, el corazón acelerado en su pecho. Por instinto, su mano tanteo junto a ella, buscando, solo para sentir la colcha fría y vacía.

Natsu no estaba en su cama.

Por un momento se quedó acostada, respirando agitadamente, mirando su techo con confusión.

Había dejado de tener pesadillas en los últimos días. Pero ahora Natsu no estaba con ella y…

Y eso no debería molestarla. No estaban juntos, no tenían ese tipo de relación novio-novia que justificara que durmieran juntos cada noche; es más, ellos solo eran compañeros, y él no debería haberse estado colando en su cama en primer lugar. Debería hacerla feliz, pero… pero…

– Maldición – murmuró, sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

Se levantó de golpe y salió la habitación, poniéndose sus pantuflas apresuradamente.

.

Natsu siempre dormía como un oso en hibernación, palabras de Happy, cuando se encontraba en su casa. Y si bien su hamaca no le parecía tan cómoda ya, no después de haber experimentado las delicias de la cama de Lucy, a Natsu todavía le parecía genial sentir que estás volando mientras duermes.

Por eso le costó un segundo más darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su casa.

Siendo honestos, Natsu nunca se ha preocupado de que alguien se meta a su casa a robar, después de todo ¿quién es tan estúpido? Y sería genial patearle el trasero a alguien a media noche. Ejercicio nocturno y eso. Por eso él no cierra la puerta con seguro, aunque Lucy siempre le diga lo impráctico que es y como debería conseguir una cerradura más fuerte a su puerta, así como la de ella.

Natsu no se arrepiente de haberse reído. Y el golpe que recibió apenas le hizo cosquillas… o algo así. Las hemorragias internas se sienten como cosquillitas de todas maneras. El punto es que él no necesita una cerradura tanto como ella necesita una. En eso están de acuerdo, Lucy debería tener una puerta fuerte, porque quien sabe que lunático intentaría meterse a su casa solamente para provocar a Natsu… eh y al gremio.

Los hay, lamentablemente.

Natsu todavía tiene que patear muchos traseros .

El otro día iban caminando se regreso de Fairy Tail y un borracho libidinoso (palabras de Lucy) había intentado manosearla, sin ver a Natsu parado detrás de ella. Y no le importa lo que diga Lucy, mandarlo al canal de un golpe fue contenerse.

Mantener segura a Lucy es una actividad interminable. Ser su guardaespaldas de tiempo completo (pro bono, vale añadir) lo mantiene en forma. Realmente, debería de cobrarle de alguna manera sus servicios y… ¿Cómo empezó a pensar en Lucy? Ah, si. El intruso.

Dicho individuo se encontraba ya lo suficientemente cerca de su hamaca para golpear (muajajajaja) y oler y… espera, _él conoce ese aroma_.

Mientras el no tan misterioso personaje intenta subir a su hamaca, Natsu abre sus ojos y la mira con curiosidad.

– ¿Luce?

Intrusa reconocida se paraliza, una pierna encima de la hamaca, una mano sujetándola del borde, ojos abiertos de par en par como el venado delante de las luces del carro.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Ehhhh.

Natsu la observó detalladamente, Lucy estaba vestida con unos shorts de pijama y una camisa demasiado grande. Totalmente no era un atuendo para salir. Solo traía unas pantuflas en los pies, la mismas que usa en su casa, agregó. Y… no traía sostén.

Por un momento su cerebro se quedó analizando ese último detalle.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que si él podía ver qué no traía sostén, todos y cada uno de los bastardos que rondan su departamento podían verlo también.

Okey, eso no le sentó nada bien. Lucy no era para que otros no la vieran así, decidió, frunciendo el seño.

– Lucy – comenzó, decidido a hacerle saber

– No llegaste a dormir.

Stop.

Rewind.

Play.

_¿Qué?_

–¿Uh? – mascullo estúpidamente, mirándola sin comprender.

Lucy se lamió los labios, sus ojos fijos en sus pies – Hoy. Esta noche. No llegaste a dormir en mi cama.

Natsu no pudo evitar seguir viéndola como idiota. Algo cálido estaba pasando dentro de su pecho, algo que solo había empezado a pasar desde que conoció a Lucy, cabe mencionar, y por un momento no pudo pensar nada más que lo hermosa que de veía parada delante de él, despeinada, completamente sonrojada, usando una camiseta que se parecía mucho a una que él había perdido hace un par de meses.

Natsu sintio las comisuras de sus labios curvarse por si mismas sin que el se diera cuenta – Perdón, Luce. No sabía que querías tener una pijamada esta noche.

Lucy lo miro con horror, su rostro empezando a parecerse cada vez más al cabello de Erza.

– ¿Qué? Yo nunca dije nada de una pijamada.

– Claro que sí, rara. Acabas de decirme que querías dormir conmigo.

– ¿EHHHH?

Natsu sintió de manera maliciosa – a menos que te refieras a _otro_ tipo de dormir conmigo – dijo, voz burlona.

La boca de Lucy se abrió de golpe.

¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que él no entendía insinuaciones sexuales? Pfffffff.

Natsu decidió que esa era la mejor pijamada que habían tenido.

– ¿Qué? No… claro que no... Yo, yo solo estaba… tu… ¡Es tu culpa que yo…!

Con un rápido movimiento la jalo contra él, arrastrándola a sus brazos. Lucy gritó y pataleo un poco para soltarse, pero había reaccionado demasiado lento.

La hamaca se tambaleó peligrosamente mientras Natsu se volvía a acomodar, ahora con Lucy medio encima de él, medio enredada entre sus piernas. No pudo evitar soltar una risita entre dientes.

– ¡NATS…!

– Shhhh – la calló, tomándola de la nuca para poder empujar su rostro contra su pecho descubierto para que se amortiguar el ruido – Vas a despertar a Happy. ¿No ves que son las 2 de la noche? Realmente eres rara, Luce. Solo a ti se te ocurre meterte en una casa ajena y despertar a las personas.

Enormes ojos cafés lo miraron con molestia, pero ya no gritó cuando dejó de hacer presión en su cuello. No quito la mano, sintiendo la delicadeza de su piel debajo de sus dedos, su pulso un golpeteo rápido en su cuello. Natsu descubrió que no deseaba soltarla, y tal vez era el que siguiera medio adormilado, pero tampoco podía apartar la mirada.

Lucy aspiro aire fuertemente por la boca y sus ojos siguieron el movimiento, fijándose en sus labios.

Vió como se sonrojo de nuevo, el color intensificándose lentamente.

Carajo, estaba seguro que él también lo había hecho un poco.

Su cerebro decidió que era un buen momento para recordarle que Lucy no traía sostén y sus pechos estaban apretados contra su costado.

– Natsu – suspiro su nombre.

(Él no se estremeció, por supuesto que no. Fue solo... frío. En octubre. Sí…).

Lucy empezó a acercarse a sus labios.

Natsu la miró expectante, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no voltearla para que quedara encima de él, arrancarle esa camisa ( que estaba ya casi completamente seguro que era de él) y _sentirla_ en todo el cuerpo, en toda la piel.

Lucy se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios de encontrarse. Su aliento olía a menta, pensó Natsu. ¿Se habría lavado los dientes antes de salir?

– Natsu – repitió, su mano posándose en su pecho desnudo y _Mavis_, su piel se sentía arder ante su tacto.

– Lucy – respondió con impaciencia, su cuerpo temblando de las ganas de moverse. Pero era Lucy. Ella tenía que hacer el primer movimiento o se asustaría.

Ella dudo, sus ojos fijos en los de él. Por un momento solo se miraron de nuevo, y Natsu pudo ver en sus ojos la misma necesidad que él sentía, la invitación no verbal pero clara cómo el agua. Pero por alguna razón no actuaba en consecuencia .

"_Al carajo_" decidió, inclinándose un poco en el ángulo adecuado para…

– ¡SE GUSSSSSSSSSTAN!

Lucy gritó y cayó de la hamaca.

Natsu suspiro – ¿Ves lo que hiciste? Te dije que ibas a despertar a Happy.

Lucy lo miro con incredulidad y molestia por partes iguales.

Natsu lo encontró muy gracioso, hasta que Lucy lo jalo de los pantalones y lo tumbo al suelo con ella.

En el lado bueno, entre los moretones y tratar de acomodar dos personas adultas en una hamaca individual, Lucy no tuvo más pesadillas esa noche.

.

.

.

* * *

Gustó?

Cauchemars significa pesadillas, así que supuse que quedaría bien en el titulo

Recuerden comentar cualquier queja, sugerencia, critica o petición.

.

Reviews?

.


End file.
